Dulce tentación
by Zibaleth
Summary: ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantadora? Me acerqué y la besé, sentí como “algo” se endureció en mi entrepierna... Dios, Por que ese hombre es perfecto? moje mis labios, esa fue la ola de pasión que azoto nuestras hormonas.


_Dulce Tentación_

Las calles estaban desiertas, la noche estaba a todo su esplendor, el aire daba una entera satisfacción de relajamiento y frescura, la luna, la luna llena demostraba todo su brillo y hermosura, esa seria, sin duda, una noche esplendorosa. Un grupo de 5 integrantes se reflejaba en las afueras de Konoha, caminando hacia ella, era el grupo 7, como antiguamente los reconocían, pero, ahora, son llamados el Equipo Kakashi.

Ellos llegaban de una misión de rango A, llevar a un feudal a la aldea de la Cascada, no fue nada fácil, unos ninjas trataron de secuestrar al feudal, el equipo se posiciono para atacar:

//FLASH BACK//

Seis personas iban rumbo hacia la Aldea de la Cascada, iban alerta, cuando Sakura que iba delante de todos junto con Sasuke, paró en seco, los demás la imitaron.

- _Derecha, arriba, izquierda, atrás…_ - al dar la vuelta se topó con varios rostros, todos con pasamontañas y en la frente su banda de la Aldea de la Cascada Rasgada a la mitad. – Renegados – susurro, todos voltearon y se posicionaron para batalla Naruto llevo al feudal a un lugar seguro y se quedó con el para protegerlo, para entonces la batalla ya había comenzado.

Kakashi peleaba con el que se veía que era el "Jefe" ya que el era el que daba las órdenes, y los demás las acataban sin decir nada.

Sasuke peleaba con un hombre, de poca estatura, pero con unos ojos aterradores, su mirada amenazante, con la sed de sangre, y el pelinegro como siempre con su rostro neutro, demostrando "nada" sin preocupación.

Sakura peleaba con la única chica del grupo contrario, sus habilidades eran algo impresionante una velocidad de moverse y de hacer sellos, y sus técnicas se basaban en las tipo agua. Sakura demostrando su ninjutsu y taijutsu empieza a pelar contra ella.

El primero en acabar la batalla fue Sasuke haciendo el Chidori Nagashi, así, terminando por ultimo con el con un Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu. Fue a ayudar a Sakura, ya que ella no podía salir lastimada, por que el equipo correría peligro al no tener una Ninja Medico que curará sus heridas, pero para cuando llego Sakura de un golpe sobrenatural con una enorme cantidad de chakra cargada en su mano derecha acabo con ella, muy cansada y agitada. Sasuke la cargo a un lugar cerca del árbol, dispuesto a ir por Kakashi la colocó sobre el árbol, pero al dar vuelta se encontró con su sensei.

- Mmm, sakura, ¿Estas bien? – dijo el sensei preocupado.  
- Hai, Kakashi-sensei, solo estoy agotada, solo eso, cada golpe que le daba al no tener tanta fuerza se curaba sin ninguna técnica, así que tuve que usar la mitad de mi chakra, para acabar con ella. Por ello, estoy cansada, solo necesito reposar, - suspiro y agacho la cabeza – discúlpenme, siempre tiene que ocurrir algo, no quería ser un estorbo.  
- Mhp, no lo eres – dicho eso se fue a buscar a Naruto.

------------------------------------

Al regresar.

- Muy bien vamonos – dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz  
- Hai – respondió Naruto – Sa-sakura-chan – dijo sonrojándose  
- ¿Mmm?, ¿Que pasa Naruto?  
– Quieres ir en mi espalda – ofreció feliz  
- Mhp, yo la llevo – sin ningún consentimiento la cargo y se adelanto sin que nadie pudiera decir algo…  
- Arigato… Sasuke-kun – dijo recargándose en su hombro.  
- Mhp

Al llegar a la Aldea de la Cascada, dejaron al feudal descansaron y se prepararon para al siguiente día salir a primera hora.

//FIN FLASH BACK//

Al entrar a Konoha Kakashi dijo.

- Chicos, debo entregar el informe a Tsunade-sama, nos veremos – dicho esto desapareció en un pof.  
- Mhn, creo que va a leer ese libro que se compró en la Aldea de la Cascada, no me di cuenta, pero decía XXX al reverso del libro.  
- Jajaja, era la nueva novela Icha, Icha, de Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto riéndose con una venita en la frente – vi como sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio, no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a comprarlo – suspiro – Kakashi-sensei no tiene remedio.  
- Jaja, tienes razón Naruto, es un pervertido. – dijo la kunoichi  
- Mhp, me voy a descansar – dijo cortante Sasuke  
- Demo, dobe, ¿no quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku's Ramen? Hoy hay oferta 2x1 yo le invito a Sakura-chan y tu compras tu tazón que te parece – dijo sonriente  
- Mhp, no me interesa, **Teme** - recalco lo ultimo – no tengo deseos de ir contigo a comer ramen, viéndote como tragas mas de seis tazones sin llenadera y hablando con la boca llena.  
- Je… - recordó Sakura – cierto yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir… Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. – Dijo pasando un brazo por su nuca – lo siento Naruto será en otra ocasión.

Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando…

- ¿A donde vas? – dijo frívolamente, Sakura al oír sus palabras, se le erizo la piel  
- ¿Ah? – dijo nerviosa.  
- Es cierto Sakura-chan, ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Naruto  
- ¿Po-por que, l-la pregunta? – dijo aun mas nerviosa  
- Mhp, - le miro de reojo – tu nunca rechazas una invitación a comer ramen después de una misión, ¿Por qué este cambio tan drástico? – dijo desinteresado  
- No es un cambio Sasuke-ku…kun, solo que no tengo hambre, tengo – paró unos momentos – sueño, si eso y me dirijo a mi casa – se dio la vuelta e iba a proseguir su camino.  
- Demo, Sakura-chan, tu casa esta del otro lado – dijo extrañado - ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Ohh…? – abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Ya descubrí tu secreto Sakura-chan!  
- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo nerviosa y temblando…  
- ¡SI! La vieja Tsunade… - cortó unos momentos – ¡Te esta dando Sake!

Naruto sintió que la cara se me movía de su lugar…

- ¡Baka! Que estupideces dices – se marchó enfadada  
- Mum, esa no es la dirección de su casa, la seguiré – dijo mostrando una sonrisa de un niño de cinco años.  
- Naruto… - contesto seco – por que no vamos a comer ramen, me ha dado hambre – dijo tratando de olvidar el tema.  
- ¡Claro! Lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo casi a rastras. – Pediré el tazón extragrande – dijo sonriente.

Al llegar y pedir las órdenes Naruto no paraba de hablar pero por la cabeza de Sasuke solo cruzaba la linda y hermosa cara, figura y sonrisa despampanante de Sakura Haruno, se extraño de que no los acompañará por Ramen y por ir por otra dirección cuando decía que iba a ir a su casa, así que teniendo el tazón a la mano, lo probo, siguió pensando y entonces…

- Dobe, ya no tengo hambre, tengo demasiado sueño, me voy a descansar, nos vemos – se levanto y se fue a la salida – por cierto, puedes cometerte mi tazón – se fue, a Naruto se le iluminaron sus ojos y continuó comiendo.

En otra parte un pelinegro caminaba por las calles obscuras de Konoha, con las manos en sus bolsillo y caminando despacio, tranquilamente, pensando en ¿Dónde estaría? Y algo que lo saco de sus casillas y de su expresión de pocas palabras, ¿Con quien… estaría? Eso le llegó de sorpresa, paro en seco, le hirvió la sangre, al pensar que alguien estuviera con ella, a estas horas de la noche, solos.

En ese momento perdió la cordura empezó a caminar, con mas velocidad, hasta el punto de correr, y después empezó a brincar los techos de las casas con agilidad, al pasar por el bosque, el viento le atrajo una esencia única, que reconocía con olerla tan siquiera por cinco segundos…

-Sakura – susurro el pelinegro y se encamino hacia donde el viento lo dirigía, ese olor a cerezo le sirvió de mucha utilidad, antes se renegaba de que lo usará por que varios hombres, siempre la seguían con la mirada, con su gran hermosa sonrisa, esos ojos jades, su gran figura y aparte, para colmo, ese hermoso aroma a cerezo que le iba muy bien…

Mas, se iba acercando y el olor se hacía mas profundo estaba llegando a un río, que conducía a un lago, y ahí la vio, por fin paró, su alma regresó a su cuerpo al verla sola, sin nadie, se oculto tras un árbol…

Era hermosa, completamente una flor de cerezo. floreciendo sin que fuera invierno o otoño, florecía con mas obstáculos que le cruzarán, y se había vuelto tan hermosa, tenía pocas pecas que se asomaban en su nariz y debajo de sus ojos y… en su espalda.

En ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de esa parte, Sakura estaba sin la parte de arriba de su atuendo, de echo, tampoco tenía su falda habitual, la veía entrenando, juntando su chakra en una mano lo acerco despacio y cuidadosamente y…

- Sello Jade Oscuro…¡Sellar! - susurro hizo unos sellos y vio como ese chakra se le juntaba en el pecho, haciendo un rombo de color verde (contorno) y el relleno era negro.  
- Una hermosa combinación – sonrió arrogante – la imagino en su cama, con sus miradas fijas en el otro. Quería sentir esos labios y esa… y esa piel nívea tan hermosa y perfecta…

Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de Sakura, se recordaba la vez que llegó y que ella sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar y dándole gracias por regresar, esa vez lo conmovió mucho, las personas habían descrito a sakura como, "La Mejor Kunoichi ninja medico de Konoha" Ella estaba orgullosa, pero claro sabía que sería segundo lugar mientras no sobrepasara a su maestra, se empezó a vestir provocativamente, Ino le contó que le pidió consejos a Tsunade y fue esta la que la cambió por completo, su escote V, y esa falda tan sexy, y debajo de ella un short tan sensual… Se pintaba los labios con un tono rojizo-rosa, se veía hermosa.

- Uff… - las fuerzas se fueron de ella y cayó de rodillas. Sasuke corrió a auxiliarla.  
- Mhp, ¿Sakura estas bien? – dijo el Uchiha arrugando las cejas  
- Sa-sasuke-kun – la miró con sus mejillas, encantadoramente sonrojadas, ¡Dios! Tenía muchas ganas de devorarla. Por decirlo metafóricamente  
- Mhp, molesta – dijo arrogante

Dio una media sonrisa al ver como la piel de Sakura se erizaba al sentir sus pequeños roces con la yema de sus dedos, con su piel, tomó tanto autocontrol como le fue posible, pero parecía un adicto sin probar su droga desde hace tiempo, deseando tenerla y saborearla, y Sakura… era eso, su droga, el se había convertido adicto sin siquiera saberlo desde el primer momento que empezó a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba con ella, cuando pronunciaba su nombre… Ese _"kun"_ que solo ella sabía decirlo de forma tan exquisita y deseable.

------------------------------------------------------------

**  
¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantadora?**

Me acerqué y la besé, rápidamente sentí una corriente eléctrica pasando por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como _**"algo"**_** se endureció en mi entrepierna, estaba a punto de dejarla ir, no me podía rebajar, ¡Soy un Uchiha! cuando vi que ella pasaba sus manos sobre mi cuello y acercándome mas hacia ella, pensé de inmediato que ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a marcharme. Sakura solo me besó como poca intensidad, intentó morderme mi labio, pero solo abrió paso para mi lengua, la sentía tan inexperta, pero eso hizo que me excitara aun mas, fue ahí cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y le pregunte.**

- ¿Es la primera vez…? ¿Es tu primera vez? – dije sin pensar en mis palabras, estaba urgidamente necesitado, ella había sido de mis sueños mas húmedos y de mis desconcentraciones en la batalla, era un adicto con una sed, una sed de mi droga… Y ahora sabía como saciarme, tenía que hacer mía a Sakura, como fuera lugar.  
- Es – dijo gimiendo por la excitación, ya estaba cediendo – mi primer beso… - me afirmo – la primera caricia que me ha hecho un hombre con tanta sensualidad y placer, y… - cortó – si será mi primera vez.

Después de esto, ella se paró, yo fruncí el cejo y la miré desconcertado, ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Pero no era así solo se había parado para ir a un lugar mas privado y cómodo…

- ¿Sabes? – Me preguntó – No quiero que mi primera vez sea en un bosque, para que los animales sean obra de nuestro pecado.  
- Si esto es pecado… - me acerqué y la besé – tengo el pasé directo hacia el infierno, por que no me voy a arrepentir…  
- Ah… ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ahí estaba ella, tan excitada, tratando un poco ese ardor en su parte baja como era posible, reclamando mi nombre con deseo, con pasión, lujuria y amor… Al sentir que la acorralaba contra un árbol y me apegaba mas a ella para que sintiera a mi peq… corrección, _**"grande amiguito"**_** erecto como un tronco, eso la hizo gemir, no podía creerlo, me encanto eso de su parte. Sentía que moriría al ver como todo su cuerpo le temblaba cuando una vez mas mi lengua invadió su boca, con frenesí, sin poder detenerme, ella me volvía loco. Eso fue lo que más me encanto, de nuevo se aparto de mi, ¡Kuso! No sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas para alejarme de ella, pero, ¿Qué podía perder? Como ya lo había mencionado antes, seria mía, no tendría escapatoria, ella me saco de mis pensamientos.**

- Va-vaya-vayámonos… Sa-sasuke-kunn… - como pudo saco fuerzas para salir de entre el amarre de mis brazos y tomarme la mano y encaminarme con ella, solo podía observar ese movimiento en las caderas cuando caminaba, me imaginaba que sentiría yo si lo tuviese con ese mismo movimiento sobre mi haciendo el sexo… Pero me di cuenta, esto no sería tener sexo, sería hacer el amor, por que ella, después de esta noche, nadie más la podría tocar, nadie más que no fuera yo. Por que al penetrarla estaba condenada a ser mía para siempre. 

_Dios, ¿Acaso ese hombre tendrá algún defecto? Por que para mi es perfecto._

Solo sentí como mi fuerza desaparecía y vi nublando al invocar el sello, caí sobre el pasto verde y perdí la conciencia un par de segundos, algo me atrajo a tierra nuevamente…

- ¿Sakura estas bien?  
- Sa-sasuke-kun – obviamente lo dije nerviosisisima y sintiendo como toda la sangre que tenía mi cuerpo se concentraba en mis mejillas, y lo único que pudo responder fue "Molesta" Claro acompañado de su firma "Mhp".

Pude observar como sus pupilas se empezaban a dilatar y como observo sin pestañear, yo sin poder detenerme moje mis labios, esa fue la ola de pasión que azoto nuestras hormonas.

Me sentía morir cuando vi sus labios sobre los míos besándome de una manera tan salvaje pero tan sensual y excitante, sentí como una extraña corriente, recorrió mi cuerpo, vi como se erizo de pies a cabeza mi piel junto con los bellos que yacían en ella. Sentí que empezó a bajar presión en mis labios, fue ahí cuando un temor invadió mi mente y corazón, sabía que se iría, pero de un acto inconciente lo rodeé con mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, traté de demostrarle que no era tan mal besadora, así que intenté morder su labio, pero solo conseguí que su lengua se abriera paso hacia mi boca, de un momento a otro sentí como mi cabeza daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, si seguía así me derretiría ahí mismo, estaba comenzando a ponerme de un color diferente, ¡Necesitaba respirar! Por fin oyó mis suplicas y separó sus labios de los míos.

- ¿Es la primera vez…? ¿Es tu primera vez? – Lo que dijo me impacto, conociendo a Sasuke cuando se proponía algo lo hacía, así que si quería tomar mi cuerpo y hacerlo suyo no opondría resistencia, soñaba con ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, así que le contesté lo mas sensual posible que pudiera o tenía que tenerlo conmigo en ese momento, no soportaría que se fuera por falta de pasión, tanto el como yo, necesitábamos librar la presión y el dolor de nuestra entrepierna.  
- Es – dije gimiendo cuando una sensación creada por el viento paso por mi cuerpo – mi primer beso…- le confirmé – la primera caricia que me ha hecho un hombre con tanta sensualidad y placer, y… - lo dejé en trance – si _**será**__ - recalqué – Mi primera vez._

Me quité mientras la cordura siguiera en mí, no quería terminar sin ropa en un bosque donde cualquier "oportuno" pasará y viera dicha situación.

- ¿Sabes? – Le comenté – No quiero que mi primera vez sea en un bosque, para que los animales sean obra de nuestro pecado. – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, temblando como si fuera época de invierno, pero otro error a favor de mi reciente calentura, era de que era primavera, la estación del año mas caliente.  
- Si esto es pecado… - se me acerco y volvió a besarme, uff… ese hombre besa como dios – tengo el pasé directo hacia el infierno, por que no me voy a arrepentir…  
- Ah… ¡Sasuke-kun! - dije ya excitada ante sus palabras

Doble mis piernas para tratar de calmar ese hormigueo en feminilidad, el lo notó, trate de estar indiferente pero ante esa mirada era imposible. Me había acorralado contra un árbol mostrándome su dura erección, tan recto como esos pantalones se lo permitían, ah, no pude contenerme y gemí, esas mariposas aleteando en mi estomago aumentaron su aleteo cuando me tomo mentalmente y espiritualmente, y me había echo conocer el cielo ante las caricias prolongadas, fue ahí cuando me hice una pregunta.  
¿Si esto era afrodisíaco? ¿Al penetrarme me llevaría al éxtasis nunca conocido? Dios mió sentía como un orgasmo se acercaba sin siquiera tener mis bragas en mis tobillos y mi brasier en mi cuello, fue ahí cuando lo aparte, wow, tenía demasiada fuerza de voluntad, todo se lo debo a mi sensei.

- Va-vaya-vayámonos… Sa-sasuke-kunn… - dije totalmente anonada y liberándome de su hermosos y fuertes brazos, lo tomé de la mano y como si de un títere se tratase se dejo manejar a mi antojo comencé a caminar rumbo a mi cabaña, que era la mas cerca, ahí fue donde descansaba alejada de la civilización, solo yo y la naturaleza, era mi lugar secreto, donde ahí otro secreto mas se juntaba a la colección. Lo miré de reojo y podía observar como miraba embobado mi andar y el movimiento de mis caderas, por sus ojos la lujuria que se reflejaba en ellos, podía darme una idea de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza, fue ahí donde lo vi, su gran miembro erecto, casi, casi destrozando el pantalón para salir ahí y atacarme sin ningún toque de delicadeza, de nuevo el sonrojo de mis mejillas no falto al imaginarme "eso" enfrente de mi cuerpo, y meciéndose una y otra vez hasta alcanzar el clímax y llegar al máximo placer que podamos sentir, y el que nuestros cuerpos permitieran.

**A donde me conducía no tenía una pizca de conocimiento sobre eso, pero no me importaba en ese momento de estimulación podía hacerle el amor en ese mismo lugar, no me importaría que nada ni nadie nos viera, además, me encantaría la idea al pensar que así, la dejarían en paz.**

Si Sakura Haruno se había convertido en un sueño sexual para la mayoría de hombres de Konoha, solteros y casados, viejos y jóvenes, tranquilos o alocados, hasta a mí me traía muerto por ella, pero mayor fue mi satisfacción al saber que entre tantos hombres en la Aldea, ella, me había escogido a mí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alcé la mirada y vi una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña, creí que ese sería el lugar donde nuestras almas se pudieran entregar con las más deliciosas caricias, acompañados del éxtasis total y de la pasión junto con el amor y la lujuria que nos fuera posible conceder el uno al otro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al abrir la perilla lo único que pude hacer fue soplar hondo, por que el como un fuerte león acorralando a su presa me llevo adentro, rápidamente busco el cuarto con la mirada, pero por su mirada de rendición creí que no lo había hallado…_

- Al fondo, a… la… izquierdaa... – mis palabras entrecortadas por la gran adrenalina que sentía al saber que por fin…casi dichas sin voluntad, me había perdido en el, después de mucho tiempo, por fin, sería suya.

No podía creer que después de 14 años al verlo marcharse, mis esperanzas sobre casarme junto a el, ayudarlo a restaurar su clan, se fueron por el caño, pero después de 12 años volvió como si nada hubiera pasado lo único que hice fue mirarlo de arriba abajo viendo su tan perfecta piel, en verdad parecía un dios, mirándolo cada segundo y cuando me di cuenta todas esas esperanzas de un futuro con el se había formado nuevamente, y ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo realidad. Ahí fue cuando la duda invadió su mente, ¿Sasuke en verdad quería hacerla suya por que la amaba? O… ¿Solo era un momento de placer y nada mas? Después de ver como me cargaba y llevaba a la habitación me armé de valor para preguntar…

- ¿Sa-sasuke-kun?  
- Di-dime – dijo  
- Me vas a hacer el amor…  
- De mil maneras – dijo arrogante – conocerás a los dioses después de esta noche – le aseguró, me besó.  
- ¡No! – Corté el momento – quiero saber… ¿Si me amas y me vas a hacer tuya por ese sentimiento, o solo esto es por placer y un momento de locura? Responde Sasuke – dije derramando unas lágrimas.  


**¿Qué si la amaba? ¿Apoco era tan ingenua para dudarlo? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta? Se me destrozo el alma al ver sus ojos cristalinos y tornándose rojizos, no sabía que contestarle me llene de rabia al pensar que lo dudaba, ¡Dudaba de mi amor!**

- ¡Contesta! ¡Dime algo! O juro que me largaré en este mismo momento y no vuelves a saber nada de mi – me dijo con dolor en sus palabras intenté besarla pero me detuvo, en ese momento me quedé sin habla me hirieron sus palabras. – Me maldigo por dejar que jugaras conmigo, ¡Adiós! – estaba dispuesta a irse fue ahí cuando reaccione corrí a ella y me asegure que no se fuera encarcelándola en mis brazos, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tendría que decirlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo tenía la culpa por nunca habérselo profesado.  
- ¡Claro que te amo! – casi, casi se lo grité en la cara - ¡Como puedes dudar de este amor que te profeso! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! – Baje mi tono - ¿Por fin lo has entendido? – le acaricié la mejilla.  
- Sasuke-kun – de nuevo me enrollo en cuello con sus brazos fue ahí cuando me empezó a besar provocativamente. No sabía ¡Pero esa mujer con un solo roce, hace que los sentidos que desconocía se prendieran al instante! La cargue y ella envolvió mi cadera con sus piernas, ah, eso me excito aún mas.  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dios todo estaba aclarado por un momento pensé que todo lo que estábamos sintiendo había desaparecido pero cuando lo besé la lujuria llego a nosotros, la pasión invadió nuestros corazones y el amor… Se encontraba por toda la cabaña, ahora estaba completamente segura, ¡Sería del hombre al que amaba!_

Me llevo a la cama me acostó sobre ella, no deje de abrazarlo con mis piernas, cerré los ojos por un instante al sentir que me besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, de una manera tan sensual.

Un gemido salió por mi garganta haciendo otra sonrisa arrogante a el sabía que me encantaba.

- Sa-ku-ra – pronunció mi nombre poco a poco llenando mis oídos de esa deliciosa melodía, mi piel se erizo al oír ese maravilloso tono, era exquisito. Se encargo de mi cuello, llenándome de chupones y mordisqueándolo, haciendo que este quedará rojizo.  
Suspiré, e intenté decir su nombre cosa que no pude hacer, ¿¡Como podía hacerlo sin poder evitar gemir ante las caricias prolongadas que me concedía!? Ese hombre era un experto en la cama.

Sus manos se conducían por todo mi cuerpo, explorando cada parte de mi, en eso me termino de quitar el top que traía puesto haciendo lucir mi brasier al igual que el top, de color negro, tenía temor de no agradarle físicamente, sabía que no tenía mala figura, pero Sasuke siendo tan perfecto ¿Pensaría que no lo merezco?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sus ojos se mostraron inseguridad, la miré confundida fue ahí cuando entendí todo, se llevo ambas manos hacia el pecho, ¿Temía que no me agradase su cuerpo? La quise tranquilizar, quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable…**

- Sakura… - pronuncié – eres… - dios la excitación me estaba comiendo – perfecta.

Dicho esto con una gran sonrisa vi como ella se balanceaba a mis brazos, lo único que quería hacer era penetrarla, pero al ser su primera vez, quería que disfrutara las maravillas que Afrodita nos concedió.

_Esas hermosas palabras aun mas hermosas por salir de sus labios me llenaron de confianza y de deseo me tiré sobre el, el me correspondió de la manera mas emotiva que había sentido, mi cabeza se vio envuelta en un torbellino al sentir esos maravillosos y calurosos besos. Miles de llamas recorrían mi cuerpo excitándome y encendiéndome como fuego realmente ardiente, mimado por tanta atención que Sasuke le estaba dedicando. Todas esas caricias y esas emociones y sentimientos encontrados se juntaban en una zona, prueba de mi feminilidad me dolía, no aguantaba más, pero si quería disfrutarlo como me fuera posible, tenía que tener fuerza de voluntad._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus labios ya hinchados sintieron la frialdad del viento al sentir como el dueño de sus placeres los abandonaba trazando con su lengua un camino por el cuello, sus hombros y finalmente, pechos. Empezó a lambear y morder con suma delicadeza a uno mientras masajeaba a su compañero para que sintiera la misma satisfacción de su acompañante, el masaje fue paradisíaco, se arqueó al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los de ella, su aliento mezclándose con el de la pelirrosa, era realmente estupendo, de nuevo paso a su oreja respirando entre cortadamente daba pequeños roces sobre sus muslos, haciendo que gimiera y lo tomara por su espalda acercándolo como le fuera posible. Sakura siseo de placer al sentir el peso de Sasuke sobre ella, como sus pechos se hinchaban por el peso del pelinegro en ella. Sakura no aguanto y le arranco la camisa de golpe, minutos después de lamberle sus hombros y su hermoso tórax, pasando por sus pezones haciendo lo mismo que el había hecho, una danza salvaje tratando de dar tanto placer como le fuera posible, Sasuke no soporto y se separó sus piernas aun con los boxers puestos sakura solo tenía las bragas, sintió la erección recta sobre sus muslos, sentía comos los dos se arqueaban para sentirse mutuamente deliciosamente, Sasuke cambió su posición empezó a besarle su cuerpo en línea recta, paso estomago, llego a sus caderas y en lo que le quitaba las bragas jugo un poco con su ombligo, haciendo que sakura temblara de placer acompañándolo unos hermosos y excitantes gemidos.

Se oyó un clamado de parte de Sakura al sentir el poder donde se encontraba la boca de Sasuke, ella rodeo su cuello con sus pies y clavo sus manos sobre su pelo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás siseando de placer, disfrutando cada movimiento que la lengua del pelinegro le proporcionaba a su intimidad. Una, otra y otra vez, la penetro con su lengua, haciendo que la ojiverde tocará el cielo, la lamía, la hurgaba, hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Sasuke probó el delicioso líquido o esencia que le prodigaba la pelirrosa, disfrutó la gran extensa y exquisita sensación, varios gemidos salían sin permiso de la boca de Sakura haciendo que el pelinegro aumentará la velocidad de sus penetraciones, mientras ella solamente se estremecía con cada contacto hecho con suma delicadeza.

Sasuke con su respiración entre cortada le demostraría a Sakura lo que era ir con los dioses sin tener derecho a estarlo. Con sumo cuidado introdujo el pulgar en su vagina haciendo que ella gimiera y arqueará de placer, siguiendo con su lengua su trabajo, enredando en ella los vellos erizados de la piel de su acompañante que en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida en un mundo donde solo existía la satisfacción.

Sintió el orgasmo, sasuke no paraba con su pulgar y su lengua seguía y seguía al final llego al clímax de ese, Sakura ahora, sin tanta necesidad de nuevo de placer volteó al pelinegro de modo que ella quedo sobre el haciendo que se estremeciera con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, le lambía todo el cuerpo no había un lugar a salvo contra los besos de la ojiverde, lentamente y eróticamente bajo hacia el miembro del ojinegro haciendo que temblará de dicho placer, que le proporcionaría.

Le besó los pezones, con sus hermosos labios, Sasuke se arqueó al sentir el infinito placer que con nadie había sentido.

Desfallecía cuando vio que su mano toco su miembro haciéndole un calido masaje realmente excitante y satisfactorio, soltó un gran gemido con sus hermoso timbre ronco. Su boca dio un bailable a trabes de tórax, estomago, caderas, hasta que el pelinegro sintió como sakura se metía su miembro a su boca, el la sujeto de la cabeza, gruñendo de placer, deleitándose con cada momento que le brindaba la boca de Sakura a su sexo, sintiéndose extasiado al cien por ciento. Al terminar su trabajo de nuevo sasuke se posiciono sobre ella, ahora si era momento de sentirse dentro de ella, de un feroz y magistral estampida se introdujo sobre ella, se arqueó hacia atrás mientras que Sakura sentía tan calida y estrecha alrededor de el, se sentía segura. Ella le dio la bienvenida entecándole su calidez, los sentidos se envolvieron en un danza de felicidad y arrullo nadie conocería ese placer, solo ellos dos, Sakura rodeo a sasuke con sus brazos y piernas y se arqueo para que se acercara lo mas posible con un beso afirmo lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

El le alzo las caderas se introdujo mas sobre ella, haciendo un dolor casi imposible de ocultar se noto en sakura, pero solo era un dolor inicial y después de minutos para acostumbrarse, se torno un placer casi demencial, empezó a moverse cuidando los gestos de su acompañante pero solo se podía distinguir el sudor recorriéndole sus curvas y llegando a ciertas partes donde se perdían. Podía sentirlo, sentirlo dentro de ella era una sensación realmente increíble, sintiendo sus embestidas del gran cuerpo de sasuke ágil y fuerte. Ella solo se limitaba a respirar y acercarlo aun mas rodeándolo como si no quisiera que huyera nunca de ella, y expreso con su cuerpo el amor que sentía por el. El vaivén se fue haciendo cada vez mas rápido haciendo que ambos perdieran la cabeza, los movimientos tan excitantes causado por ambos causaba que la misma afrodita sintiera celos al saber que ni ella conocía esa sensación de placer y amor…

Sakura entrelazo sus piernas para acercar mas a Sasuke incitándolo a ir mas rápido, así con eso conocer la gloria juntos, sakura le clavo las uñas en su espalda era una sensación infinita, se quedaron un momento sin ningún movimiento, después empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, bajo a su pecho y le lamió un pezón que ya estaba duro por las caricias, dejo ese pecho y se dirigió al otro proporcionándole la misma sensación que a su compañero. Se miraron a los ojos el jade y el negro se encontraban en una combinación perfectamente hermosa y permanente, el sinovia empezó a moverse dentro de la kunoichi con frenesí, ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo acercaba, tanto, tanto, demasiado, como estuviera permitido, enterró el rostro en su hombro al sentir que aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas, Más y más rápido, más y más fuerte, hasta que Sakura se quedó sin aliento por el frenético ritmo.

De nuevo, el sudor los cubría. Sakura lamió el cuello de aquel pelinegro, embriagándose por sus gemidos. Él siseó de placer, era excitante.

El pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior y se movió aun más rápido, haciendo que ambos se perdieran en el éxtasis total, llegando al clímax, con una última embestida se derramo sobre ella y todos sus cuerpos se convulsionaron terminando en un abrazo.

TIEMPO DESPUES

- Sakura  
- ¿Si sasuke? – dijo acostada en su regazo  
- Te amo – dijo sinceramente, salido de su corazón y dicho de su alma  
- Yo también – dijo feliz  
- ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
- ¿Ah? Sa-sukee-kun, claro que si ^-^ - lo besa

- Sabes, eres una hermosa y dulce tentación, definitivamente, te haré el amor, día y noche, hasta que mi cuerpo ya no responda a tus caricias… Por que ahora, serán solamente mías.

_________________________________________________________________

Hola!

Bueno jeje este era el regalo de una amiga,

¡ POLALE!!!

Espero te guste que lo hice con mucho esfuerzo al no ser experta en este tipo de ONE SHORTS..

Jejej y bueno ojala te la hayas pasado super bien , y bueno, que tu deseo se haga realidad ^^.

Les pongo todo lo que le puse a ella or que creo que tambien tiene cuenta aquí en fanfiction

Bueno si quieren ver mas fanfics y oneshorts mios entren a esta pagina

.com


End file.
